Half-Blooded Hurricane
by Valkyrie's Vengence
Summary: Percy has had a troubling past,and has been abused by her step-father, Mentally, Physical, and Emotionally. Journey with Percy as she struggles overcoming her abuse, as well as her sexuality. So just hop in and fasted your seat belts, and enjoy the ride.
1. Half-Blooded Hurricane

Hey Guys, Imma Back! Just got ungrounded, WOOT! Well, I unfortunately have finals in two weeks, so I won't be posting anytime soon. sorry fr the disappointment guys, Grades Before not after hobbies. -Valkyrie's Vengence

* * *

Well, hello everyone, my name is Percy Emerald Jackson. To be honest, I'm probably will sound like a complete lunatic, but hear me out first. I was born in New York, New York in 1995, Daughter of Sally Jackson *this is where it's gets weird* and the Greek God Poseidon. Due to some bloody asinine 'Ancient Laws' that prevents gods/goddesses to have parental bonding, I had no idea that I was a Halfling.

Then again, I never understood why that sick fucker 'Smelly Gabe' would insist to beat me, molest me when I was under the age of 12, and attempted to rape me on numerous occasions. Things had gotten worse when Smelly Gabe found out my sexuality and preference towards women. Since then, he has kicked me out into the street and I had to live on my own. I only have a notebook and the clothes on my back. Listen to an excerpt of my experiences, and hold on for the ride.

* * *

**Prelude**

When I was just a little girl,

My father hated me,

He forced me onto the bed,

And proceeded to rape me.

I always tried to scream,

I always tried to shout,

But even when the neighbors heard,

They just turned about.

This was my story,

Until just a few years ago,

When this nice man just broke in one day,

And shot him in the mouth.

Daddy tried to scream,

Daddy tried to shout,

But the nice man just said,

"It is time for you to die,

You raped a little girl,

Not even nine years of age,

Yet here, on Deaths Door,

You beg for mercy.

This tragic tale happened to me,

When I was just a little boy,

Yet, no one to save me.

So here I am, to save Little Percy,

I'm already burdened with Sin,

Already going to hell,

So my one redeeming act,

Will be to take him down with me."

There was a shot, a bang,

Then daddy's shoulders slumped,

Then the nice man turned to me,

He said "Little Girl, Percy,

It's time for you to live,

Time to see the sights,

Not to be locked away,

In this dreary room at night,

So, run along, go to the neighbor's house,

Knock on the door and say 'save me',

They'll see your bruises,

They'll see your wounds,

They'll hear your silent cries,

They'll see the pain you endured,

You'll be safe,

I promise you, soon."

So off I went,

Down the stairs,

And out into the night,

Just to look up,

And see the prettiest sight,

A big round ball,

Up in the sky,

Pulsing an ethereal Silver Light,

Looking at my neighbor's house,

I limped to their door,

Knocked and waited,

Until the door creaked open a crack,

What flashed across their face?

Would be hard to explain,

So it in a nutshell,

Would be unbelievable pain,

Flashes of guilt flickered,

Flashes of things,

I never will comprehend,

What happened next?

I can never remember,

All it is, is just flashes of faces,

That holds no place in my mind,

One thing I learned is this,

There is no black,

There is no white,

There are only numerous varieties,

Of many shades of grey.

Little did I know,

That this was the beginning,

Of my fate-defying,

Half-Blood life.


	2. Memories, Road Trips & Cannonballs

Hello Peeps! Just squeezes this chapter in-between finals. Yaay Me! Well anyway, You peeps need to go on my profile and do the poll for Percy's not yet introduced furry companion. Also, special thanks to:

**TheRealMcLovin**

**Oblivion Caller**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin**

**CrimsonChains**

For following this story, and

**TheDeadOne28**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin**

**TheRealMcLovin**

for favoriting it, and to

**Kyuubi is Pimpin**

for **REVIEWING!** *Wink* *Wink* *Hint*

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own PJO in any shape or form, just my ideas derived from it.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Memories, Road Trips and Cannonballs

* * *

**Percy P.o.V**

**_Time-Skip three years, Percy is 12, and had been in recently transferred to Yancy Academy (Percy has Heterochromia, so her left eye is green, and the right is blue. The link is on my profile if you want to see what Percy looks like)_**

* * *

"Peeerrrcy! Come ON! We're gonna to be late," yelled Grover. "For the love of all that's Holy! I'm on my way," I shouted, while running out my dorm room grabbing by backpack and supplies, slamming the door shut and sprinting towards and down the stairs.

When I reached the fourth step from the floor, I noticed that Grover was standing by the door leading to the outside campus, his back to the wall and leaning on his crutches. The instant I touched the floor, Grover made a very good impression of a Mother Hen.

Grover then proceed to ask me "Yo, Perce, did you grab everything you need? We were supposed to be on that stuffy bus three minutes ago," "Yes Mother, got my lunch, backpack and hiking gear, wallet, I-phone, bad-assed Black Trench coat, and my golden necklace,*Percy glances at the clock, it is 2:27*HOLY CRAP! We are so going to be late; Mr. Brunner will have our asses. We have gotta bolt! Race you to the bus," I shouted, while running full tilt to the busses.

Ok, well most of you are most likely confused beyond belief, but 4 days after Smelly Gabe threw me out into the street, Grover found me in a desolate alleyway in New York, beaten, bloody, and broken. Too bad that the damage was already done.

_*Flashback*_

_It was cold, dark, and dreary in the alleyway that Percy was hiding in. Percy was huddled up in a ball inside a cardboard box in the corner of the alleyway. Up in the sky, rain had started to fall, mixing with Percy's tears that had started to descend down her mud-ridden face._

_"Why, what have I done? What did I do to deserve this treatment?" sobbed Percy. While Percy was crying, she didn't notice the two drunken men stumble into the alley._

_"Sstopp, mann, that bitch didn't even see what was *Hiccup* coming. Comingggg, sthats a *Hiccup* pun," Slurred Drunk Number One, while tripping into Drunk Number Two._

_Drunk Number Two just started to laugh while waving his beer bottle in the air,"Yyeah, the wwhhore *Hiccup* didnst see that *Hiccup*cuoming."_

_The two drunks just stumbled further into the alley, unknowingly closer to Percy's box. Right at that unfortunate moment, Percy sneezed. "Achoo!" Percy exclaimed, shivering in the cold. This traitorous action had gotten the Drunken Duo's attention._

_"Heey, disds youuu *Hiccup* hear thsat?" Drunk Number Two said. They proceeded to stumble over to where they heard the noise. _

_Percy was freaking out at this point, she had heard a man slurring whilst approaching her box. Pressing closer up to the back of the box and slowing her breathing all the while ceasing her sobs. Percy only remembers the next few strands of her memory. She sees a meaty hand knock the box over, sending her tumbling out onto the wet brick of the alley's floor. Percy looked up just to see a glass bottle come colliding with her head. The next thing Percy knew was that her world went black._

_Percy awoke to beeping. She groggily opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings, now aware that she was in a hospital hooked up to I.V.'s, and that she could not feel below her waist. Fumbling to get up, she heard a muffled voice from the opposite side of the door. "Sir, visiting hours are over, you may not enter the room of the patient. Please come back when visiting hours are open," said a masculine voice. "Doctor, please, just let me see her! She nee…"a voice that sounded oddly familiar begged, then was cut off by the 'Doctor'. _

_"Mr. Grover! Do you have any idea of what happened to this young lady?' the doctor lowered his voice' that girl was just kicked out of her house, living on the streets for gods knows how long, and was anal raped. Do you have any idea that would do to a girl? And a nine year old at that?" the doctor ranted. "Sir, please! I need to be there for her!" harshly whispered Grover. Deciding that enough was enough, I called out to the occupants outside my door._

_"Grover, just come in," I firmly whispered. No sooner did Percy urged Grover to come in, Grover practically knocked the door down. "Peeercy! I'm sooo sorr…." Grover blubbered on for almost over half-an-hour. Once Grover explained what went happened and how he found her, he said that Percy needed to go Yancy Academy to complete her education. "Also, it'll help you get over this. I don't know what you're feeling, but I can relate. My mother was raped by my father, yet my mother kept me around. Even when I'm a spitting image of my father, she still loved me. If you will let me, I will be your strength and pillar of support when needed," Grover claimed. At that moment, Percy had started to have tears cascade down her face, sobbing silently._

_*Flashback End*_

"Awwww, Percy! You're such an ass! Race a crippled man why don't you," a complaining Grover said. At this point, we were just a few yards from the bus. Sprinting the last few feet, we threw ourselves on the bus. Mr. Brunner was sitting on the handicap accessible seat in his wheelchair with a timer in his hand. Looking up, he pushed the timer's button and said, "Well now, my favorite mischief makers are actually on time? Someone, look for the Four Horsemen!"

Rolling my eyes, I looked at the bus noting the dual levels, and spotting the only available seat on the first deck. Right smack next to Boba Fett, I mean, Nancy Bobofitt. Groaning, I asked, "Sir, could I sit up-top with Grover? That way, you won't end up with one dead student. "As long as you don't somehow have a cannonball to smash the bus, then I don't have a problem," Mr. Brunner chortled.

Climbing up the stairs, I took the first seat on the window, three rows back on the right side. We got situated and comfy, while I pulled out my I-Phone and plugged in my Beats by Dr. Dre tour ear buds, all the while remembering the reason for this hectic way to start the day.

_*Flashback Start*_

_I was sitting at my desk with my feet propped up on the top of the dismal object. Mr. Brunner had wheeled himself in his wheel-chair to the front of the class. "Students,' his voice echoed around the room like a drill sergeant, 'we have a nice little surprise for you, and it is neither money nor automatic 'A's in class. We are going on a Field Trip to Adirondack Forest Preserve for a total of three days in order to reinforce the recently learned chapter in science."_

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

Well, hoped you enjoyed that 1,179 word chappie! I'll post more when I'm done with finals!


	3. Of Old Ladies and Glowing Eyes

Hey Guys, imma back, Yippie! But the sad thing is that my mom wants me to help one of her clientele's kids, so I got pegged with tutoring. *Huffs* aaaaaand I have five jobs that I must do, under threat of computer banning, yet again. -.- Grr. Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter!

Well onto happier thingies, within the next week or two, I will be updating **_Vroengard High_**! Yay!

And to answer **chaosrin **'s review:

**There will be more flash-backs on how Percy and Grover know each other in this chapter. Remember, I did not introduce Percy's mom *yet*, and that will have a big impact on how they met each other. Please note that in this story, Percy is not like the Percy from the books, and just because it doesn't start out the same way does not mean that further on in the story it does not explain the reasons why… so continue with your reviews! This one had caught a few mini errors and I had time to fix them. Now onto readers! Follow chaosrin **'s** example and review! They help make the story better, and allows me to take the readers thoughts into view. \(^.^)/**

And now onto my Fan-ta-bulous Favs, Follows, and Reviews!

**Thanks to:**

**(The * is for peeps who were favoring this story since day one)**

**BlizzardBlader**

**CloudBloodbane**

**Drewdragon**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin ***

**Lord Jace**

**Mystoforce**

**Neurele**

**Pumpkinhead2**

**TheDeadOne28**

**TheRealMcLovin ***

**Angelusjmw**

**Mimilabeau**

**for favoring,**

**CrimsonChains ***

**Drewdragon**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin ***

**Mystoforce**

**Neurele**

**Oblivion Caller ***

**Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturna**

**TheRealMcLovin ***

**angelusjmw**

**mimilabeau**

**sallutus**

**vnienhuis**

**chaosrin**

**deakvalid**

**for following, and finally,**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin,**

**Chaosrin**

**and**

**Lord Jace**

**for REVIEWING! *hint* *wink* *wink* *hint***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Of Grandmas and Glowing Eyes**

**Third Person P.o.V.**

* * *

"Percy, you are officially crazy," deadpanned Grover.

"Crazy? Noooo, I prefer unpredictable or erratic. My psychologist said something about being a pyro-something as well. Didn't say that I was crazy though. What he did say was that I was perfectly insane, although when he said that he went to the Crazy House. My personal favorites though are the first two," claimed Percy as she was picking up her bags and walking towards the stairs of the bus.

"Nooooo, you Milady are freaking insane, How in the name of the Gods did you find a Disco ball in the bus? And let us not forget the disco tiles as well!" Grover practically shouted.

"G-Man, my claim to fame wasn't being sane, you of all people should know this," Percy snickered.

Grover snorted, "Yeah, like that cannonball blowing the bus up, or the time you dunked the class in the shark tank, or the time when you decided that canyon swinging would be a good past time to partake in."

At this point, Percy and Grover were at walking towards the campground to set up their tents. The clearing was roughly around twenty-five yards in diameter, and had one fire-pit in the center. There was a little creek around ten feet from a tall Cedar tree, which was close to the underbrush surrounding from the clearing. Percy put hers right next to Grover's under a Cedar tree a good ten feet from the fire-pit and the underbrush.

"Oh come off it, I didn't mean for any of those things to happen! And you even admitted that you thought it was hilarious to see Brunner's expression when he saw his wheelchair turned into a Disco chair. Seriously, who would have thought that Disco balls make much better wheels than those 'wagon pegs', and you have to admit, those tiles are sooo much comfier than the back of his old chair. Now he just has a little… Bling," Percy deadpanned.

Grover and Percy had started to take out their tents and proceeded to set them up, laying out the components of a 4 person tent, bickering all the while. Grover all of a sudden perked his head up and had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You know what? Remember that time at the movies when that fat slob tried to hit on the teller? What did you say again, I know for a fact that it was along the lines of taking a pair of rusty chipped shears and hackings his manly bits off,' Grover shuddered but continued,' and feeding them to him by shoving them down his throat."

"Well, he was pissing me off. And how did this become the topic of the conversation again? You lost me,"

"Well when the man didn't stop, you pulled out pink glitter and sprayed him in the eyes. Where did you get the glitter anyway?"

At this point, the tents were already pitched and they were unloading their camping supplies and placing them in their respective tents.

"Here and there. And ask yourself this; Does Macy's tell Kohl's?"

"Stop dodging the question Percy! He looked like he just came out of a glitter explosion! And it was pink! Glitter is like the Herpes/STDs of the Arts and Crafts world! Once you get them, you can't get rid of them," chuckled Grover.

"That was punishment for subjecting us to the three hour Latin test. He knows that I have ADHD and Dyslexia. Soo when he popped open his cooler, the glitter just…reversed gravity. Not my fault that he didn't look at the note that said _'Do not Open'_ which was taped to the top of the lid."

At that moment, Mr. Brunner called the class to gather around the campfire that somehow got set up while their backs were turned. Percy and Grover walked outside their tents and looked around to see how far the rest of the class was coming along with pitching their tents. The rest of the class was still struggling to get their tents out of the bag, which Percy found amusing. Glancing around, Percy noticed that Nancy Boba-fett, I mean, Bobofitt and her lackeys were located near the fire-pit. They haven't even tried to set up their tents. 'Well, they are in for a chilly night,' mused Percy with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Grover glanced at where she was looking, taking notice of the look in her eyes, and warned, "Percy, no torturing those girls, no matter how much they deserve it. Otherwise, I'll chase you with a Justin Bieber mask on my face,"

Percy visibly shuddered at the image, and turned to Grover to glare at him, then sighed at the look on his face.

"Oh well, at least we finished putting our tents up. By the way Grover, would you care for a lolli-pop?"

"How in the- wait, you know what? I give up trying to figure you out. First the Pink Glitter, then the Disco ball COMPLETE with tiles and now this… I call dibbs of the Sour Apple ones," Grover said simply, while hobbling over and taking a lolli-pop.

The Dynamic Duo walked towards Mr. Brunner, who by the way was still in his 'Disco chair', and waited for him to speak.

"Right! Now class, tomorrow morning we will be going on a scavenger hunt,' This statement had gotten a bunch of groans,' and it will be in pairs of your choosing," Mr. Brunner paused for the choruses of 'Woot!' and 'Hell Yeah' s to quiet down before he continued,

"Everyone is expected to be up by no later than 8:30 sharp, and be in their pairs by nine on the dot. I would recommend that you take care of your body's needs before then. And as you can see, I need to modernize my wheeled throne,' Mr. Brunner gestured to his Disco Chair,' before nightfall. Pick a spot in the camp-site to set up your tents if you had not already done so and meet back here,' he glanced at his pocket watch,' it's a quarter 'till five, so I'll give you around seventy-five minutes to find an area to pitch your tents. Are we clear?"

"Yes Mr. Brunner!" the class exclaimed. Right as Mr. Brunner was about to wheel away, he spoke up and said," Percy, please refrain from putting glitter on my wheel-chair in the future, even though you find it hilarious, I feel like I have been dunked in a pot of glaze and Poison Ivy. I sparkle and itch all over."

At that moment, Percy and Grover started to bust up laughing. Percy laughed so hard that she was clutching her sides in pain as her shoulders shook, while Grover did something akin to a goats bleat.

Once the duo had gotten control of their laughter, they walked back towards their 'camp' by the Cedar tree and the creek. Percy continued into her tent and went to her black backpack, searching for something.

"Damn." Percy cursed, when she noticed that her toiletries bag was missing. She called over to Grover, "Hey Grover! I forgot my bath crap at the dorm; does this place have a camp store?"

"Yeah, it's down the road and on the left. We passed it on the bus earlier. I'll tell Mr. Brunner where you're going, and before you ask, I want diet Coke, and what do you need? I might have a spare." Grover said cutting Percy off from her question.

Percy looked at him in awe and stated," You can read minds."

"No, I can't, and answer the question. What do you need?"

"I don't feel comfortable telling you."

"Tell me," Grover demanded.

"Well, let me ask you this. Do you have a vagina?" Percy questioned with an innocent look on her face.

Grover spluttered out a 'No' while a blush crept up on his face.

"Well, then you don't need to know. Just remember the Health unit in gym when the teacher said about Natures Calling once a month for girls. Would you like me to refresh your memory on this matter?"

"NO! No get going or you're going to miss out on s'mores."

Percy had complied with his words with a small smirk slipping through her mask of innocence, but not before she grabbed her wallet that had a pure silver chain to attach to it, and put it in her pocket.

Walking out of the clearing, Percy turned right on the road and walked around two-hundred feet, and ended up at the store. The store itself was a creepy looking building, more akin to a haunted house. Walking up the steps to the door, she stopped, hearing a branch snap in the surrounding foliage and proceeded to observe the woods around the store. Seeing nothing, Percy walked up to the rustic looking door.

Taking a breath, she opened the door and walked in the woody smelling building.

* * *

***Was going to cut it off here, but then People would probably hunt me down***

**Percy's P.o.V.**

* * *

The Camp store's interior looked moderately renovated, there were whitish-grey tiles on the floor and was relatively large. The stuff on sale in the aisles looked really good: heaping boxes of candy and chips, camping gear and s'mores stuff and, jugs of juice and soda in the refrigerator. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in padded rocking chairs sitting behind the store's counter, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

After gazing around the store, I went up to the grandmas' and asked, "Ma'am's is there any feminine toiletries in here? I kinda forgot mine..."

The ladies looked shocked that I actually asked a question, let alone walk up to them, hmm, I wonder why. The granny in the middle put the basket of yarn on the floor and looked to her sisters. They looked at each-other for a moment, before the one in the middle walked around the counter, and went down the aisle. I followed and the grandma picked up a camouflage backpack and said in an ancient tone; "This will have all you require,"

Looking at the backpack, and glancing back at the Old woman, I said, "Thank you sooo much, you're a life-saver!"

The Granny looked at me funny, and handed me the backpack. While she did this, her withered hand brushed mine, and instantly it felt like a branding iron was seared into my flesh.

"Argh…" I groaned. Flipping my hand over it looked like I had gotten a brand on my wrist. "Holy shit,' I thought, 'what the hell just happened?' The burn was scabbing over, so I couldn't look at what the exact shape of it.

Looking up, I noticed the granny sitting down in the middle chair, like nothing had happened. Shrugging and walking over to the counter to purchase her groceries.

All three just said at the same exact time, "No charge."

I looked from the bag to the Grandmas' and shrugged. Pulling out my wallet, I gave them a twenty, and replied, "Then have a tip for good customer service. Hard to find these days."

Turning around I took a step forward and stopped. Throwing them a look over my shoulder, I queried; "Ma'am's, what are your names? I really do not want to call you Granny's 1, 2, and 3. Plus, it might be a tad dis-respectable."

The old women looked yet again shocked. Jeez, what is so surprising? I feel left out of some joke. Must be my charm, or irresistible good looks. Quite possibly a combination of both.

In perfect unison they said, "Our names are Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos " while starting to smile. 'Hmm, weird names, but I really can't judge, seeing as my full name is Persephone Emerald Andromeda Jackson,' I mused.

Picking up the camouflage backpack, I noticed that there were two sets of three circles in a triangle on top of one another. The circles were white, but looked to be missing something. 'Oh well,' I thought, 'I'll figure it out later.'

"Again, thanks for everything, Grandmas C.A.L!" I called out while jogging out the door. Keeping that pace until I was at the campgrounds, I met up with Grover by the fire-pit. At this point, the fire was already around a good four feet tall. For some unknown reason, I felt drawn to the flames, almost as if they were beckoning towards me. I could've sworn that there were two flaming eyes looking right at me. Looking again, the eyes were gone. 'Hot Damn. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.' Percy thought. Sitting on the log, which somehow was moved around the campfire, next to him.

"Well, you certainly took your sweet time. Don't you have a watch? Or did you have chemicals spilled in your eyes that prevented you from seeing a clock?" Grover sarcastically asked.

"Well, no. You see, a black cat crossed my path, so then I had to go the long way around. Then I found this grandma named C.A.L. who looked lonely, so I stopped by to talk to her. And to answer your next question,' Percy said, effectively cutting Grover off of his next question, 'the backpack has all that I need."

Reaching into one of my many pockets in my trench coat, I pulled out a diet Coke and gave it to Grover. "Here, one diet Coke as ordered."

Grover was about to say something, but was cut off yet again, but this time Mr. Brunner started to speak. "Class, I assume that you put up your tents, seeing as you are all here. Tomorrow we will begin the scavenger hunt; have you chosen your partners?" A chorus of 'Yes's and 'Yep's resounded though out the clearing.

"Very good. Now then, who wants s'mores?"

* * *

**_Time Skip_**

**After the Campfire. Percy is sitting by the creek near her tent.**

* * *

After the campfire died down, everyone went to their tents to go to bed. I decided to go to the creek and just relax a little bit. Gazing up at the night sky, I noticed that there was a full moon, illuminating the clearing in a silver glow. The stars were brighter out in the Forest Preserve than in the city, I could see the constellation Perseus up in the sky. Chuckling to myself thinking that Perseus might have been my name if I was a boy, I shook my head. 'Man that would have been ironic if tha-' I never got to finish that thought hearing a loud ass snap in the woods. Whipping my head to where I heard the noise, I paused to listen. I heard snuffling in the underbrush.

Getting up slowly, I backed my way up to my tent. Looking out into the woods, I see a pair of glowing eyes full of malice staring not fifteen feet away and at least eight feet in the air. I had a couple of choices. 1.) Stay and find out what the hell it is, 2.) Wake up Grover and continue with #1, and 3.) Grab my backpack, wake Grover up, and get the hell out of there.

I chose number three.

By the time I got my backpack, Grover was somehow already up, with a panicked look in his eyes.

All he said was," We have to get out of here."

* * *

**Okay! Wohoo! Got the third chapter done! Well, it was around 2,627 words long, so don't eat me! This is mostly a fluff chapter, which has a cliff hanger at the end! *Evil laughter* You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next. So Use that magic button down below**


	4. Bats, Bulls, andGirls?

**Ok, And we have ****_Two_**__ **Chapters in one day. Hell freaking yeah! Just to let you guys know, I will try to update within two weeks. I have a huge ass project coming up, and have three after school jobs, on TOP of all honors courses. Also, it is currently 1:13 am central time and I am doing this for all of you. Feel very honored. **

**And Come ON Guys! You need to vote on my poll on my profile! The result had a major impact on the story.**

And now onto my Fan-ta-bulous Favs, Follows, and Reviews! **(Seriously Guys, thanks for all of the support. It means a lot XD)**

**Thanks to:**

**(The * is for peeps who were favoring this story since day one)**

**BlizzardBlader**

**CloudBloodbane**

**Drewdragon**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin ***

**Lord Jace**

**Mystoforce**

**Neurele**

**Pumpkinhead2**

**TheDeadOne28**

**TheRealMcLovin ***

**Angelusjmw**

**Mimilabeau**

**Marshalld**

**for favoring,**

**CrimsonChains ***

**Drewdragon**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin ***

**Mystoforce**

**Neurele**

**Oblivion Caller ***

**Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturna**

**TheRealMcLovin ***

**Unconquered Fayth **

**angelusjmw**

**frostbow**

**manganime fangirl23**

**marshalld**

**mimilabeau**

**sallutus**

**vnienhuis**

**chaosrin**

**deakvalid**

**for following, and finally,**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin,**

**Chaosrin**

**and**

**Lord Jace**

**for REVIEWING! *hint* *wink* *wink* *hint***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bats, Bulls, and...Girls?!**

**Percy P.o.V.**

* * *

_*Flashback of last Chapter*_

_Getting up slowly, I backed my way up to my tent. Looking out into the woods, I see a pair of glowing eyes full of malice staring not fifteen feet away and at least eight feet in the air. I had a couple of choices. 1.) Stay and find out what the hell it is, 2.) Wake up Grover and continue with #1, and 3.) Grab my backpack, wake Grover up, and get the hell out of there._

_ I chose number three._

_ By the time I got my backpack, Grover was somehow already up, with a panicked look in his eyes._

_ All he said was," We have to get out of here."_

* * *

We took off to the opposite side of the clearing, as if we were shot out of a cannon. We had barely gotten fifteen feet into the forest before we heard a bellow of anger. "Oh fuck me upside down and running," I muttered.

The damn thing was after us, whatever it is, if Grover's panicked face was anything to go by. 'Great,' I thought while sprinting through the trees, 'Getting chased by some crazy psyco killer on a field trip, all in a day's work of Percy Jackson.'

We made it to a pretty big clearing in the forest, at least double the size of the campground we were staying in. We stopped to take a breath of air, panting seeing as we were full out sprinting for at least 25 minutes.

Never doubt Murphy's Law; if something could go bad, it will. We heard the flapping of leathery bat wings in the night sky, circling above us like a hawk would do to its prey. Plummeting towards the ground, I heard a voice in my head, a rich velvety timbre that a father would when comforting a child.

'Pull your necklace pendent off,' the voice spoke, 'trust me.' 'Well, it's either that, of get ground into dog tofu' my inner monologue continued.

Reaching up to my pendent, I ripped it off the chain. To my surprise, there were two bronze/silver/gold swords. Not even waiting to see what the thing was, I did the natural thing. I swung the swords in a vertical and horizontal slash, making the thing exploded in a flash of golden dust and light.

Could I catch a break? Of course not. Looking to the other side of the clearing I see this huge lumbering monster. It looked to be half-man half-bull.

I read about this thing in Latin class. Pasiphaë's son; the Minotaur. Trying to remember how Theseus defeated the beast in the Labyrinth, it charged at me. Too stunned to remember to dodge, Grover sprinted and knocked me out of the way. Grover flew through the air and hit a tree on the far side of the clearing with a sickening 'Crack!'

The Monster didn't even pay any notice, and just turned to face me, and charged again. Leaping to the side I lost my swords, they flew and impaled themselves into a pine tree, while the Bull charged right passed me and impaled its horn into a tree, and was struggling to get free. Deciding against grabbing my swords out of the tree, the bull was splintering the wooden trunk, squeezing the life out of it. With a resounding 'Crack!' the beast's horn was free.

Looking at me with hate that only a beast could manage, it turned towards me and pawed its cloven hooves.

Instead of charging slow, this time the bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.

Time slowed down.

My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.

How did I do that?

I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.

The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils. Winds were whipping around the two of us like a mini-Hurricane.

The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.

Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass by the foot of the tree. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, granted I was overjoyed that he was still alive, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The bull-man had enough of the moaning, and wheeled towards him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of the tree that his horn had gotten stuck in, how he had splintered the wood in his meaty hands, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel.

I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap!

The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.

The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed; clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like the first monster, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind.

Standing on shaking legs, I retrieved my swords and hobbled over to Grover. Propping him up against the trunk, Grover started to snore. Taking his shirt off and noticing the major bruising to his chest, I poked his ribs, and wasn't surprised to find three fractured and two broken; I looked in the camo backpack looking for a first aid kit. Upon finding one, I applied first-aid to him, put his shirt back on him, and looked around the clearing. I saw a pillar of smoke off towards the left on the clearing.

Hoping that there was a campsite with people there and praying that I could find proper treatment for his wounds, I bent down and picked a now unconscious Grover and put him in a fireman's carry, seeing as I couldn't give him a piggy-back ride with my backpack on. Heading towards the left of the clearing, I followed the pungent fumes of a campfire. Tripping over some of the downed branches and hopping over downed logs, I came across a clearing.

There were girls dressed in silver hunting outfits, all fitted with silver bows with quivers full of arrows, and hunting knives strapped to their belts. There were at least twenty girls sitting around a campfire like I had done not even three hours before, when everything in my life was _normal_. I noticed that two girls had circlets upon their brows. One was silver and the girl wearing it looked like a Persian Princess and the other more of a platinum silver and that girl looked like she was four-teen years old and had auburn hair with silver eyes.

Stumbling over a couple more feet I noticed that my vision in my right eye was getting red. I heard a 'squish' and felt for the first time something hot and wet soak the bottom of my shirt, which was in tatters from all the running through bushes while fighting a freaking bull, and my pants were soaked. Looking down, I notice for the first time that I was bleeding.

Upon hearing the noise the girls whipped around to see me, all with their bows drawn. Looks of surprise, shock and horror flashed across their faces and immediately dropped their bows. Hardening my determination and ignoring the newfound pain, I walked over to the campfire, feeling my strength leave me each step of the way until I was five feet away.

Wobbling on my feet, I drew the last of my strength to rasp out, "Please, save Grover." Collapsing to my knees, I instantly felt the weight of Grover leave my shoulders and being picked up in someone's arms. Opening my Blue and green eyes, I met silver ones, and leaned into her shoulder feeling oddly protected and secure. Sensing all my adrenaline leave me, my eyes sagged and I met the blissful blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Aaand CUT! Second chapter uploaded today! (1/22/13) at 1:32 in the Morning! Whoohoo! 1,487 Words! Booyah Baby! Woot! hit the magical button down below and review any questions or p.m. me. I really don't bite...much... AAAhhh just kidding. But seriously, review any questions or p.m. me and I will do my damnedest to answer them.**


	5. Of Gods, Goats, and Swords

****Hello, I'm back! Now, to answer some questions to the _**Reviewers:**_

**And to reply to sallutus: Thank you very much!**

**Lord Jace: Oh the interactions between the hunters, Percy, and Grover will prove very amusing. It took me hours to figure out how to put that chapter together.**

**therrius kane: Well, I had to use my imagination. So I'm sorry for any confusion. And what the heck, its fan fiction. People could ride flying pink poodles and it would be just an interesting twist to the story.**

**SONxOFxCHAOS : Yes, Percy is indeed a girl in this story. Here is a excerpt of the sentence in chapter one where Percy's gender is revealed; "****_I was born in New York, New York in 1995, _****_Daughter_****_ of Sally Jackson *this is where it's gets weird* and the Greek God Poseidon._****"**

**Lilith Blackrose: Thank you very much. I try to keep things interesting! \(^.^)/**

And now onto my Fan-ta-bulous Favs, Follows, and Reviews!

**Thanks to:**

**(The * is for peeps who were favoring this story since day one)**

**BlizzardBlader**

**Sallutus**

**iTzSami**

**CloudBloodbane**

**perowhy**

**torrak07**

**Sobekton**

**Drewdragon**

**therrius kane**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin ***

**Lord Jace**

**Mystoforce**

**ManiacPyro666**

**SonOfTheStormbringer**

**Neurele**

**Pumpkinhead2**

**TheDeadOne28**

**TheRealMcLovin ***

**Angelusjmw**

**Mimilabeau**

**_for favoring,_**

**CrimsonChains ***

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Lilith Blackrose**

**Mad **

**CJCforlife**

**Drewdragon**

**devilhuntershadow**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin ***

**Mystoforce**

**1lyndon**

**Ariel Night**

**Undy Pundy**

**Sages deathshadow**

**RaeNSesshy4Life**

**artemis godess of hunt moon**

**Neurele**

**Oblivion Caller ***

**Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturna**

**TheRealMcLovin ***

**angelusjmw**

**mimilabeau**

**sallutus**

**vnienhuis**

**chaosrin**

**deakvalid**

**for following, and finally,**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin,**

**Chaosrin**

**and**

**Lord Jace**

**for REVIEWING! *hint* *wink* *wink* *hint***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Percy P.o.V.**

* * *

Groaning, I awoke to notice a couple of things. 1.) I was not in my tent, 2.) My chest feels like it was run over by a fucking train, 3.) My chest and right wrist was bandaged, even though I was starting to bleed threw the white bandages, 4.) I'm still… alive?

Shooting up to a sitting position, I looked around the tent. There were pelts of numerous game strewn across the floor, and a baby antelope? No, a jackrabbit. 'That's not right either.' I thought. Was it a Jackalope? Most definitely. Moving on, there was a queen sized silver bed, of which I was currently residing in. Looking to my right I saw my camo backpack. Reaching over to grab the backpack, I flinched at the soreness in my chest, and grabbed the top handle.

Dragging the bag onto my lap, I looked around for a change of extra clothes in the pack. Luckily, there was a forest green tank top, a green bra, a black cotton vest and a waist length black cloth vest. There was also a pair of dark-blue short-shorts that had a green cord that ran from my right belt loop to my left and torn leggings, along with black combat boots complete with black knee-highs. Looking up over the foot of the bed was my black trench coat, thank god, still in one piece and appeared to be washed.

Quickly I stood up and started to change into my new clothes. This took me around ten minutes seeing that my wounds restricted me of my movement. Finding the first aid kit, I took out an eye patch and placed it over my right eye, so I wouldn't get damaged since it was sensitive. Placing my hand at the base of my throat, I felt my necklace with its pendent. Sighing, I threw my trench coat on, and stumbled towards the entrance of the tent.

Hobbling outside, I noticed that I was getting weird looks form some of the girls in silver. Spotting the girl who looked like a Persian Princess with a group of older looking girls who were huddled around something, I walked over there to hopefully figure where in the nine hells I am, and if Grover is okay.

When I got within ten feet of them I called out, "Umm, excuse me?' their head's whipped around and looked at me, 'could someone tell me where the blue blazes is my friend Grover, and where I am?" At that moment, I heard a "Perrrrrrrrrcy!" and a brown blur shooting away from the group of girls. "Ooff" was all I managed to get out of to them then I had the air knocked out of my lungs.

Stumbling back, I look at the girls and saw my extra container of glitter. Sighing, I looked down and found Grover squeezing my ribs. He was covered in paint and pink glitter. "Ugh. Don't infest my coat with sparkles, G-Man, Lighten up. Need. Air.' Almost instantly, the pressure around my ribs was gone. Looking at Grover, it looked like he was never hit by a psyco bull-man. Pushing him away from me he then started to jump up and down in the same spot; each jump had avalanches of glitter rain down. "Oh my Gods, you're ok! You've been unconscious for over a week. Does anything hurt? Pain? Soreness? The urge to splurge on Monster? Does your eye-"Grover rambled on. The girls and Ms. Princess looked curiously on what was going on.

But, the odd thing is, it's that whenever Grover jumped, I heard a 'Clip' and a 'Clop', kinda like hooves, but that is just silly, Grover wouldn't have… Grabbing him by his ear, I twisted it and dragged/marched him by the edge of the camp, Grover yelping all the way. "Ok, I always knew that you were a jackass, but this takes the cake. You're literally half jackass! Dude, What the hell!" I ranted at him.

He looked down and said, or bleated,"Blaa-haa-haa! A Donkey? Try goat, a Satyr to be exact, most Satyr's would-" Cutting him off I barreled on.

"You're still a Jackass. Why didn't you come see me when I was unconscious? Huh? And where the hell are we! I've had a looong freaking week, and wake up in someone's bed of which I have no idea how I got there, that alone should be enough to beat the living shit out of you with a cement glitter stick. And what's takes the fucking cake is that I don't know how the hell I'm still alive. First, Grannies C.A.L. burned my wrist, and then I was watched by someone in the fire, on top of being chased around by the Pysco-freaking-bat-thing, and the Mother-fucking Burger King Supreme Beef Cow! Damnit Grover, talk to me here!"

While I was ranting at Grover, I never noticed the presence coming up behind me. Someone tapped my shoulder and in an instant, I whipped around, and activated my swords. Dropping to the ground in a flash, I swept the persons legs out from under them and jumped onto their abdomen, which felt oddly feminine, and in no time had the 'offender' pinned underneath my body with my swords within a hairsbreadth of their neck.

Not even a second had passed before I heard over two dozen bow strings drawn back and most likely aimed at my back, I glared into the girl's silver eyes and asked the million dollar question and the most cliché; "Who are you?"

* * *

**Artemis P.o.V.**

***Flashback***

* * *

The day had started out perfectly normal for my hunters and I. Get up at the break of dawn, eat breakfast, hunt down hordes of Monsters, but that all changed at tonight's campfire.

Sitting on some logs around the fire, we were celebrating one of my huntresses 472nd birthday, and her inauguration into the hunt, when we heard a soft 'Squish' as if one has walked in a soggy shoe. All of us simultaneously whipped at the noise with our bows drawn, when I saw one of the most horrifying sights in my immortal life.

This girl had someone in a fire-man's hold over her back. She looked like she had been put through a meat grinder. Her shirt had multiple tears in them, and blood was oozing out of some particularly life-threatening gashes in her torso. There was a three inch gash above her right eye and the blood was seeping down her face and into her eye. Her pants were caked in her blood, and not a trace of the original color could be traced. When she looked down, I could practically feel the surprise rolling off her in waves. Needless to say that the entire Hunt was so shocked that we dropped our bows.

She stumbled towards us until she was five feet away and stood as stable as she could and rasped out, her voice sounding like someone poured battery acid down her throat, "Please, save Grover." And promptly collapsed to her knees, the fatigue of her wounds and the weight of the person she was carrying finally becoming too much of a burden. It was in these moments that the Hunt had shaken themselves out of their shock. Zoë and Phoebe leapt over and took the person off the girl's shoulders while I flashed over to her and scooped her into my arms.

The girl looked up into my eyes, and I was surprised to see that her left eye was a deep sea green, while the right was a sky blue. She sighed and curled into by shoulder and fell unconscious. Not wasting one more moment I barked orders. "Zoë! Take him to the infirmary with Phoebe. Get him stable." Without a second glance, my Huntresses leaped into action, while glaring at him, they heaved the _boy's _arms over their shoulders and hauled him to the infirmary tent.

Thinking fast, I prayed to my annoying _little_ brother. _'Apollo, get your lazy ass over here, we have major problem' _I thought while rushing to my tent. Laying the girl down on my bed, I looked and felt my brother flash in. "Hey, lil' sis! What's u- Holy Zeus! What happened!' he shouted when he saw the girl.

Rushing over to the side of the bed, he began to examine her, muttering "Not good, not good at all. Several severe lacerations to the abdominal tissue, a gash above her eye, internal bleeding, and a collapsed lung, not to mention severe blood loss and a 104.6 fever." Snapping his fingers, the girl's complexion began to get less and less pale, until she was sleeping peacefully, not drawing the bone shaking gasps of breath as earlier, but soft breathing. White bandages appeared and wrapped themselves around her body like snakes.

Apollo turned around and had sweat covering his brow. "Sis, I have no idea how she is still alive, she has had Fury blood in her system, not to mention severe blood loss. Would you mind if I took her to my Pala-"

I never even let him finish the word. "No!' I snapped. Apollo looked like someone just crashed his Chariot. "Are you sure? No offence to you, healing is not exactly your forte." He spoke concisely. Looking at the girl, I felt pulled to her and oddly over protective, and said "I'll be fine, just tell me what I have to do."

Apollo looked at me questionably after seeing my gaze at the girl and sighed. Running his hand through his hair he made a bottle of medicine that reminded me of the cough syrup that the mortal children used. "This is a mix of Nectar and Ambrosia, along with some medicine. She has to have three tablespoons orally no more, no less than twice every twelve hours for at least a week. I don't care if you have to use mouth to mouth to get it down her throat, if you don't she could die very painfully, too much and she **will** burn from the inside out. I gave her the first dose, so no need to do it. Call me if her condition changes for the worse, 'kay?" He said. Walking to my tent flap, he glanced at me then the girl.

"For the record, the girl's name is Percy Jackson. Treat her well." Then he muttered, "Chaos knows she hasn't until now" and Apollo flashed out. Sighing seeing that I couldn't interrogate Apollo on the last thing he said, I sighed again and looked at Percy Jackson. 'Percy Jackson, hmm?' The name rolls off the tongue.' I wonder if Percy stands for something.' I pondered

Looking at Percy's bandaged body and saw that she had a backpack on and in the commotion it had managed to escape my eyesight. Walking over to her, I put my hand over her head and cleaned her body in a flash, not a molecule of blood was left on her skin.

Taking the backpack off her back, I flashed a chair in and set the backpack in it. Noticing that there were twin sets of three circles in a triangle, only one had a symbol in it. That symbol was my own Godly symbol, a silver crescent moon with a bow and arrow outline. Staring at the symbol for a few seconds, I shook my head and pulled a silver sheet over her body. Seeing a strand of hair in Percy's face, I carefully brushed the fly-off hair aside. She surprised me though by nuzzling into my hand and smiling. Looking at her with a myriad of conflicting feelings, I turned and walked out of my tent.

Walking through the Hunt's camp I ran across my Lieutenant Zoë who was running in my direction. "Milady! Milady Artemis! The _boy_ is waking up. It appears that a long explanation it due to thee."

"Why would you say that Zoë?" I asked.

"Because thy _boy_ in question is a Satyr," She said.

"Then if the satyr is with her, it means that there is a very large chance that she is a Half-Blood or Demigod," I muttered.

"Zoë, come. This satyr has a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Time-Skip**

**Infirmary Tent**

* * *

Walking into the tent, I immediately saw the young satyr, strapped to the bed with ropes and thrashing around. Walking over to him I flashed a chair in and sat down. Rubbing my temples, I said, "Stop satyr, you have a lot of explaining to do. What in the name of Zeus where you doing? And why did both of you look like you went through a meat grinder?"

The satyr stopped thrashing and paled the moment he heard the mention of his companion. "Oh my Gods. Is Percy alright? How bad is she injured? Where is she? Can I see her? What happ-" Zoë cut him off from bombarding me with questions. "Enough! Milady has questions that thou need to answer! Is this how thee treats a Goddess, Satyr?" she spat. Holding my hands up in a placating manner, I spoke, "Peace Zoë, I sense no disrespect.' Turning to the satyr, I questioned, 'Now first things first, what is your name? Who is Percy Jackson, and what affiliation do you have with her?"

Taking a deep breath, the satyr looked at me with weary eyes. "My name is Grover Underwood, Demigod searcher 1st class, Lady Artemis. Percy Jackson is a very…unique demigod. Her Scent is enough to permeate the surrounding 25 miles, and her Father is unknown. Her mother is Sally Jackson, who disappeared around seven years ago due to unknown circumstances. She is like a blood bonded little sister to me. I was her Guide and Guardian for five of those seven years, and pardon me for sounding pompous, but she has a very complicated and excruciating past, even by Demigod standards. It is up to Percy who she allows privy to those…_memories_," Grover spat.

Nodding my head in acceptance, I said, "Percy is being treated for severe wounds. As of now, she is unconscious and is resting. You will not be able to see her as she is in my private quarters, but she will awaken in a week.' Glancing over the young satyr, I said, 'And you need rest _boy." _Turning to one of my more medically directed Hunters I asked, "Alexis, would you please give the satyr something to ease the _Pain _and _sleep deprivation?"_

Whipping around with what looked like a dart in her hand she launched the sedative at Grover, instantly knocking him out. 'Crude, yet affective,' I thought. Well girls, now that the _minor crisis_ has been taken care of, you're allowed to rest. Zoë, if you see Phoebe, tell her the exact same. Put up patrols around camp, a girl with no training was able to sneak in through our barriers, make sure it does not happen again." I spoke softly.

"As you wish Milady," She said while bowing, before jogging off at a brisk pace. Sighing, I walked to the center of the camp, before summoning my Moon Chariot, and hopping in. taking the reins, I whisked the deer led sleigh into the sky, thinking, 'Just what am I going to do with these series of events?'

* * *

**Time Skip**

**One week later**

* * *

One week has passed since the arrival of the Satyr and Percy Jackson. Ever since they arrived, Monsters have been attacking the hunt more frequently. Even though we constantly killed them and moved locations, they just kept coming back relentlessly. Nevertheless, the Hunt beat them back with ease. Taking a glance at the moon, I noticed that a week has passed and that the likely Demigod was bound to awaken. Walking through the camp, I saw a sight that I would without a doubt never forget. The _boy, _Grover, was getting dragged by the ear by Percy Jackson, and from appearances, looked more than a little miffed.

They stopped by the end of the camp and began arguing. Walking to them, I sighed and caught the end of the conversation/argument. "-I was watched by someone in the fire, on top of being chased around by the Pysco-freaking-bat-thing, and the Mother-fucking Burger King Supreme Beef Cow! Damnit Grover, talk to me here!"

Approaching the unaware demigod and placed a hand on her shoulder, in hopes of her not slaughtering the _boy_ in the camp grounds. The next thing I knew was that my legs were swept out from under me; I was pinned underneath her body, with her blades flashing angrily in the light. I heard my huntresses draw their bows. Looking into her eyes, she glared at me and asked, "Who are you?"


	6. Grover vs Girls

Hey Peeps! Got more reviews! Yay! Let's get on with them:

**Chaosrin: Let's just say that it is a part of something bigger (Percy's takedown of Artemis); take note of the passage, Artemis P.o.V: "Looking at the girl, I felt pulled to her and oddly over protective." Argh! I wish I could tell you why she was able to take down Artemis, but then it will ruin the story, so I will give you a hint; it has to with Percy's backpack, the eyes in the campfire in chapter 3, and their relationship with Percy(But, was Artemis really taken down, or did she do it on purpose? Read to find out~). Yes, there will be a flashback; in fact, I set it up so that more and more of Percy's foggy past will be cleared up in the upcoming chapters as well. Percy's relationship with Artemis will be taken slow, and remember that Prologue in chapter 1, as well as chapter 2's flashback, (Prologue: the hint begins with a 'Smelly', and ends with a 'Gabe'.) And Thanks for reviewing! I read your review, and after I looked at the first line, I face-palmed, and started calling myself a few choice words as well as an idiot. Well, thank you for pointing that mistake out so I could fix it! \(^.^)/**

**Lilith Blackrose: Thank you very much for the compliment, and I do try to keep things exciting. **

**Reddog414: Ask and ye shall receive.**

**I'm not bothering: It is different from most of the fem!Percy fics because I take suggestions from my friends and reviewers. ~(^.^)~**

**seaweed brain's wise girl: Thank you very much, but to be honest, I'm sure that there are better stories/Fanfictions than mine. I just do my best because I enjoy doing it.**

**frostbow: From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for the compliment, and I must refer you to the above comment. I'm sure that there are better stories out there, but I will continue to do my best.**

**Time (Guest): I must apologize for that, and I will remedy that in between chapters. I must agree with you though, this story is an all original (Cyber Cookie to you!) And for the last comment concerning Percy's present company, it is still in the air, and currently in debate. **

**KW3397: To answer your question on; Do I write poetry? Yes; I do in fact write poetry. It is an extremely good stress reliever, and a round-about-way of getting your point across. In fact, you will be seeing some more poetry and some song lyrics in upcoming chapters.**

**BiForEver69: Thank you for the compliment, I will take that with Grace. *snicker* That was Punny! Ooook, psychotic moment over, and is currently attempting to update. I lost the next SEVEN FU*K*NG CHAPTERS (Over 60,000 words) when my computer was infested with over 2000 Trojans, worms, and viruses. Cost me over four hundred dollars to fix the dang thing. So, I will in fact attempt to update once every two weeks at the latest. **

And now onto my Fan-ta-bulous Favs, Follows, and Reviews!

**Thanks to:**

**(The * is for peeps who were favoring this story since day one)**

**BlizzardBlader**

**Sallutus**

**Zapper90**

**iTzSami**

**CloudBloodbane**

**perowhy**

**torrak07**

**Sobekton**

**Drewdragon**

**therrius kane**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin ***

**Lord Jace**

**Mystoforce**

**ManiacPyro666**

**SonOfTheStormbringer**

**Neurele**

**Pumpkinhead2**

**TheDeadOne28**

**TheRealMcLovin ***

**Angelusjmw**

**Oni X-Wolf**

**I'm not bothering**

**Mimilabeau**

**Pop55557**

**buzzsaw1**

**devilfiend75**

**shooped**

**owkkjl13**

**MysteryWolf**

**Usagi-san loves ME**

**_for favoring,_**

**CrimsonChains ***

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Lilith Blackrose**

**Mad **

**CJCforlife**

**Drewdragon**

**torrak07**

**devilhuntershadow**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin ***

**Mystoforce**

**Raven of the black forest**

**1lyndon**

**Ariel Night**

**Undy Pundy**

**Lesbostar**

**Sages deathshadow**

**RaeNSesshy4Life**

**artemis godess of hunt moon**

**Neurele**

**Oblivion Caller ***

**Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturna**

**TheRealMcLovin ***

**Angelusjmw**

**firecaster-hikaru**

**Danget the critic**

**Terra Angel Of Earth**

**Omegaassassion**

**mimilabeau**

**sallutus**

**vnienhuis**

**chaosrin**

**deakvalid**

**for following, and finally,**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin,**

**Chaosrin**

**BiForEver69**

**KW3397**

**Time (Guest)**

**Frostbow**

**seaweed brain's wise girl**

**I'm not bothering**

**Lilith Blackrose**

**and**

**Lord Jace**

**for REVIEWING! *hint* *wink* *wink* *hint***

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Percy P.o.V)**

* * *

Glaring at the silver-eyed lady who was currently underneath me, and with my blades against her throat, I enunciated every word through my teeth in a deadly calm tone, "Who. The hell. Are you." Her silver eyes bore into mine, almost as if she was assessing me. After a few moments, her gaze calmly moved from mine and looked over my shoulder. At that moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Umm, Percy?" Grover said. "I'm called that, yes?" I replied back with as much sarcasm as I could, all the while keeping my gaze locked with silver eyes.

"Could you please get off Lady Artemis? You might pull off a lot of styles, but a pin cushion is not one you would like to do." Breaking gazes with the contemplating silver eyes, my eyes darted around. Sure enough, there were a dozen or so arrows notched and ready to fly, while Grover somehow made it fifteen feet away. Flicking my eyes back to 'Lady Artemis' I launched myself off of her. Spinning on my heel, I stalked over to Grover, remembering my earlier inquisition of the fuzzy bastard. "Grover Underwood, you are in sooo much fucking shit with me right now," I ground out through my clenched teeth. "Percy, calm down. I can explain everything," stuttered Grover.

"Calm down?" I mutter. I snapped. "You want me to FUCKING CALM DOWN?" I roared. I faintly noticed that the sky was getting darker, clouds gathering and rain start to fall like the angry tears that I was unable to shed, while the wind started to whip around almost as if in testimony to my anger. "I can put up with a lot of things. I can put up with being abused as a child. I can put up with being jeered at, hell, I can put up with all the emotional and physical scars that Gabe induced. But, finding out that my entire life was a fucking _lie_ and that I put up with all of that for _nothing_? That I woke up in a fucking _Greek Wonderland_? That is not on the fucking LIST!"

I could faintly hear Grover yelling at me to calm down, but I was far too gone. All I could see was red, my fists clenched in anger while my nails dug into my palms. This had gone on for a few minutes until, without warning, I gasped and clutched my abdomen in pain, forgetting my earlier rampage. It felt like my muscles were getting twisted, burned, and forced to kill each other.

I was lucid enough to notice that the weather went back to normal. "Percy!" I could hear Grover calling me. "What's wrong?" There was a frantic note in his voice. I mumbled out my response, noticing through my scrunched up eyes that 'Lady Artemis' was hovering over his shoulder.

"What was that Percy?" Grover asked again. Having an already short fuse, I shouted out my response.

* * *

**Third Person P.o.V.**

* * *

"CRAMPS, Grover, I have CRAMPS," Percy shouted out. All was silent for a few minutes. "Cramps? What's cramping?" Grover looked genuinely boggled.

* * *

**Percy's P.o.V.**

* * *

I groaned, clutching my lower abdominal muscles, and started to shake off the initial shock of The Pain. The girls, of whom I've previously ignored, choosing to open a can of whoop ass on Grover, looked like they knew what I was talking about. Some of the girls flashed me sympathetic gazes, while others looked like they wanted to kill Grover. Grover, on the other hand, was still lost. Are you freaking kidding me?

The look on his face was of someone who did not know what the hell was going on. Great, the one-freaking-time Grover zoned out during the usually pointless Health class, it had to be about this. 'Lady Artemis's face was like a perfectly sculpted stoic mask which put statues to shame. Her eyes, now that was a different matter.

The luminescent silver orbs kept flashing through different emotions. Something was going through her head, no matter how amusing it was looking at the unknown emotions blur like a pin-wheel; I did not try to figure them out. I mean, seriously, I was too busy rolling on the ground in agony.

Plotting various ways to get back at Grover for the impending outburst, one that I was undoubtedly going to have to say for him to get with the flipping picture on what was happening to me through his god-forsaken-thick-skull, I groaned sitting up. "Grover, listen to me-and don't you dare interrupt a lady when she is speaking!" Grover shut his already open mouth with a snap, and looked a little nervous. "Remember what I had to get at the camps convenience store before the bonfire?" "Umm, soda, right?" He attentively said, seemingly happy at getting the question correct.

A vein throbbed on my forehead. "Oh my fucking god, I'm surrounded by idiots," I muttered.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Percy called over to Grover, "Hey Grover! I forgot my bath crap at the dorm; does this place have a camp store?"

"Yeah, it's down the road and on the left. We passed it on the bus earlier. I'll tell Mr. Brunner where you're going, and before you ask, I want diet Coke, and what do you need? I might have a spare." Grover said cutting Percy off from her question.

Percy looked at him in awe and stated," You can read minds."

"No, I can't, and answer the question. What do you need?"

"I don't feel comfortable telling you."

"Tell me," Grover demanded.

"Well, let me ask you this. Do you have a vagina?" Percy questioned with an innocent look on her face.

Grover spluttered out a 'No' while a blush crept up on his face.

"Well, then you don't need to know. Just remember the Health unit in gym when the teacher said about Natures Calling once a month for girls. Would you like me to refresh your memory on this matter?"

"NO! No get going or you're going to miss out on s'mores."

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Percy looked straight at Grover. "Grover, I'm on my period. P-E-R-I-O-D. Got it? The menstrual cycle, Gaia's Gift, the feminine bloody curse. Jesus, Grover! Use your head and remember the time in Health when the teacher passed out 'Prevention of Teenage Pregnancy' flyers. With each description, a blush rose on his face with increasing intensity. That seemed to be a common practice nowadays.

At the final reminder, the glares from the All-Girls Archery Club turned from icy into glacial, and were directed at Grover. Whoops. Payback is a bitch, isn't it? But now that I think about it, Grover and I had both crashed their tea party, so why was he only getting the glares? Having enough, I spoke up, "Would someone actually explain this?" I gestured to the silver clad girls and Grover.

Grover looked like he would rather hide under a rock. Robyn Hood's Jolly band of girls in tights continued to glare at the poor ass. "Yeah, never mind little old me. Just sitting on the ground, having cramps, and just got thrown into a freaking world of monsters, wondering how my life turned from insane, tone-must-get-better-to-be-called-insane." I mutter, watching the stare down with the girls glaring at Grover, and Grover looking everywhere but the girls in silver. Man, if looks could kill, Grover would be pushing up daisies at the moment.

Almost as if 'Lady Artemis' was paying attention to me the whole time, which could be possible, seeing as I went from rolling on the ground in pain, to watching Grover get systematically took apart limb from limb just by glares, she turned and walked over to me, crouched down to my level, and bore her silver eyes into my mismatched ones.

"I believe we owe you an explanation or two," she said softly. At her tone of voice, my shoulders started to slump, little by little. Feeling my adrenaline stop supplying my battered body with energy and natural pain-killers, my chest started to feel damp. Looking down, my chest bandages started to absorb blood from my re-opened wounds.

"Shit," I groaned the pain resurfacing seemingly out of nowhere. Looking back at the silver eyed woman in front of me, I replied, "Agreed. I will hold you up to that," I murmured. I leaned into her shoulder tiredly, my eyes started to droop. "Please, make sure that your body-guards don't shish-kebab Grover. I actually like him, when he isn't acting like an incompetent ass."

"And I get my explanation(s) when I wake up," I yawned into her shoulder, figuring that I was not in any real danger from her, seeing as that if she wanted to hurt me, she would have let me bled out, and not bandaged both Grover's and my wounds. Twisting around into her chest, I relaxed, and let my new best friend, unconsciousness, take me away.

* * *

**And...Cut! The long wait is over! Tah-Dah! Well~ Tell me what you think about the 1,475 word long chapter, will you? And before you click the magic button, I wish to apologize to all of my loyal fans and followers, for not updating in a really long time. Let's just say that I had major parental issues with my father, and that I was then put into a group home for girls, for over a freaking month. No Internet, no Personal Cell-Phones were allowed, and calls had to be used on a land line and was monitored, not to mention absolutely no electronics. No caffeine was allowed either. We had curfew, and had to be up at a certain time every day. Fun times, Fun times. So, Now I'm Back! At least this time, the people that I'm with right now are extremely sweet, and pretty much let me do hat I want. *You can tell that I know them* So, I will try to update, and I am not giving up on this story, nor will it go on Hiatus. I hate when I like a story, and then the author pulls the rug out from under you. **

**And now for a little preview of the next chapter of 'Half-Blooded Hurricane'**

* * *

"Thee takes everything too easy! Thee is only serving to be a hindrance and unwelcome distraction to the Hunters!" Zoë exclaimed. Percy just turned and dead-panned, "I think that you need a distraction more than anyone," Percy sighed. "If you were a human mortal, you would be that girl who would just bring an Uzi to work one day and shoot everybody up. You take yourself too seriously. Lighten up once in a century."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Admitting that you have a problem is the first step."

"I don't have a problem."

"Now you're in the negative steps. Not a good start Zoë."

She just sighed exasperatedly, "You drive me crazy sometimes."

"Ooh, I think that happened _long _before little old me came along."

"No, no, I'm quite sure that it was thee who pushed thy over the edge."

"You're so sweet! You're going to give me a cavity, really," Percy flirtatiously batted her eyelashes at the irritated Lieutenant.

"Then afterwords, I shall be doing thee a a favor by knocking thy teeth out," Zoë smirked.

"Thanks! Then if I put that tooth under my pillow at night, maybe the Tooth Fairy will come!"

"I give up on thee and thy attitude! Thy behavior is incorrigible!" Zoë exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too. I can't seem to fix your English. I truly pity your English teacher."

* * *

**Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
